


Not Fair (As Usual)

by novarama



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarama/pseuds/novarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not fair that Chase made him think he had a chance. It’s bullshit. It’s bullshit, and it’s not fair. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair (As Usual)

**Author's Note:**

> One Jack Spicer is alone and miserable, but mostly he's jealous and it's all the same.
> 
> Pairings are only implied, but it's still implying relationships that involve not one but TWO underage characters.

It’s bullshit. It’s complete, absolute bullshit, and it’s not fair.  
  
‘Story of my life,’ Jack thinks, arms crossed defensively over his chest and shoulders bunched up. Some gizmo or another lies in front of him at his work desk, as it has done so for the last hour, and he redirects his bitter red gaze from the wall only to make a frustrated swipe at it. The loud clank-clank that follows its descent to the hard basement floor does nothing to sooth Jack’s frayed emotions; it only serves to fuel the fire burning up like an inferno within.

He can’t remember the last time he was so honestly, truly angry. Not like this.  
  
He needs more violence. It washes over him in a tidal wave of irrational hate and near-blood lust, and he barely notices that he’s basically trashing his lab in his sudden temper tantrum until he trips over his own, newly made mess.  
  
The self-proclaimed evil genius doesn’t pick himself off the floor right away, his sudden bout of snarling and rabid scorn gone as fast as it had come. All that’s left is a cold emptiness that’s not unlike the temperature of the icy floor he now lays on.  
  
It’s not fair.  
  
Jack’s pale arms shake a little—more from the newly shaken nerves than lack of strength, Jack is stronger than he looks—and he’s barely pushed himself up and onto his knees before turning-about and falling onto his back, instead. Pins and needles rush through his thin red tanktop and into his back, but he quickly adjusts to the coolness of the basement floor. It doesn’t take long to go back into his previous line of thought.  
  
Actually, it’s practically impossible not to.  
  
Where the nearly uncontrollable rage had been, a numbing sadness plunges deep into his chest and grabs hold, like an unshakeable iron grip. It’s not fair. It’s not fair that when he finally starts to do right (or right at doing wrong), Omi is once again the golden apple to Chase’s eye. It’s not fair that he has to compete with someone half his size and smarts, and be losing so easily. It’s not fair that Omi barely notices the length of Chase’s attention—barely acknowledges it for the HONOR that it truly is—and Jack is all too aware.  
  
It’s not fair that Chase made him think he had a chance.  
  
Pitiful tears begin flooding into his eyes and he lets them; he’s already so low, what does it matter if he sinks a bit more.  
It’s bullshit. It’s bullshit, and it’s not fair. As usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompted with "Games". Sometimes I like to do these. I'll probably post more - whether or not it's this pairing or a variety of it, time will tell.


End file.
